


Say 'Ah.'

by platina



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platina/pseuds/platina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A belated merry Christmas and happy new year to you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say 'Ah.'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kemeyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kemeyeo).



> A belated merry Christmas and happy new year to you!


End file.
